


Barbarian Cream

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Random Short Stories [12]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly stuffing, fucking food, human food for aliens, mentions of human food, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: I made this when I was hungry and that was probably a bad idea.. like everything else I write.Optimus and the rest of the mecha discover human food may be consumed. However, he goes a little overboard.





	Barbarian Cream

Simply put: it was a bad day. Absolutely horrendous. It was not only physically draining but mentally as well. He wanted to just hide in his room and hope – fleetingly – for everything to square itself away. 

Their fuel problem, well Energon problem had been amended with finding that human food could be consumed. Ratchet was in a better mood, and all the younger mecha were less grumpy. Well, fewer hunger grumps, but now it was more like, "if you don't share, everyone's on your case."

Too bad Optimus was too preoccupied to remember that. He was in his room, shamelessly shoving doughnuts into his maw. He particularly enjoyed these, soft ones that were covered with chocolate, filled with a white icing like substance. Even now he had to think on what the name was. Barbarian cream? No, Bavarian cream. 

Miko once made a joke about Barbarians and how they made these delicious delights. Simple enough to say, June and Jack were kind of disgusted. Rafael, bless the child, came just a bit short of her insinuation. 

However, these were not the small ones, they were practically Cybertronian sized bits of deliciousness! One filling up a good chunk of his hand. And to think there was 2 dozen in the box he had, too bad he wasn't going to share. Though the others may notice when he has a full belly, then they may start to ask questions. Until then, he just ate, sticking the other half into his mouth. Some of the cream came out onto his fingers. No sense in wasting it, as the phrase goes: waste not, want not. He licked the remaining sweet, sticky mess, enjoying it.

He was a mech all the same, could be controlled by greed, though this greed led to an incorrigible desire to have his tanks filled. And he would do it.

Each soft morsel that found its way into his mouth, he chewed carefully to catch every different note of flavor, savoring each. Little splotches of cream littered his digits where he held the delicacy, along with icing the was squeezed out. So sweet, and perhaps slightly salty. It left him craving even more as shoved another into his mouth. 

Ratchet would wholly be on his case if he saw him now—belly already pushing over him modesty plating. He was far from full but when a tank doesn't get much fuel and more than the usual go in, the tanks have to expand to a larger volume—I guess that makes sense anyway. But with a half of only one box consumed, he rubbed his belly and noted how it had grown. 

His palm could cover the almost half sphere that he had come to adorn. But alas, he continued to wonder if he could hold the rest of the creamy delights—the Bavarian barbarian delights. He needed to stop thinking about that, it's wrong in a couple of different ways. 

However, with his perverse mind going over the implications of Miko’s innuendo, the other half of the box had disappeared down to settle in his tanks. He felt his belly swell with each addition, one after another, the box filled was with only crumbs and some runaway cream. Optimus continued to rub up and down his belly as his finger swiped at the last of the cream. He sighed as the last of the cream slid across his tongue. 

Once flat, tight chassis, filled up with treats, was soft and heavy. His armor bowed, seams spread apart, and how it jiggled so easily as his hands moved up and down, feeling the slight but relieving pressure that he exuded on the surface.

The shame perhaps he should have felt was nonexistent like the first box of doughnuts, and he began to regret his consumption with the achy fire that burned in his intakes, how even his belly gurgled uncomfortably. He laid down slowly, using his arm as a means to lower himself, then did he feel the weight of his frame. It felt like so much. On his side, his contents sloshed against the berth. The cold was almost relieving but the mean rumble continued. 

Like the mean clock, the door slid open with a heavy ped steps towards the berth, although, the usually heightened senses of the Prime were dulled. He never noticed the medic, until warm hands traced his hip down to his knee. Optimus knew then he was in trouble.

“So you’ve gone and done what younglings do,” Ratchet grumbled. “Typical.” He squeezed the chub that had accumulated on the Prime’s hip over the course of maybe a month or five. Optimus couldn’t respond and only whined as he curled further into himself. “Stuffing yourself with sweets to the point of pain, I thought you’d do better than this,” Ratchet groused, going to rub from behind the squishy, full stomach. The Prime groaned which prompted the medic be perhaps a bit rougher than he should have been, and more than what Optimus had expected.

“Pity, really. It seems that you can’t take any more at the moment, can you?” Optimus moaned a pained “no” when Ratchet pushed again against his belly. Ratchet, despite himself, smirked. He changed his tactic to kneading the still malleable protoform. “Then you should get some rest.” Optimus eyed him the best he could from the angle. It was quiet and the softening touches did begin to lull him to a pseudo-recharge like state, and he was already too far gone to hear the last words Ratchet had uttered. 

“I’ll show you what a proper stuffing is like when you wake up.”


End file.
